1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of image-forming device that is well known in the art includes a paper support unit for supporting paper discharged after undergoing an image-forming operation and a section that covers the top of the paper support unit. For example, a multifunction device disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2001-63898 provides a document reading unit above the paper support unit so that paper that has undergone image formation is stacked between the paper support unit and the reading unit.